goodbye bianca
by LoveYoualwayscorymonteith
Summary: this is bianca's funeral if she had died when she had the siezure when rocco was born give it a read, It was going to be a one shot but let me know if i should continue, Review please/


Ok so this story just popped into my head, Its bianca's funeral after she had a seizure when baby rocco was born,

Chapter 1

Heath's POV;

I cant believe the women I love is gone, the mother of my child I miss her so much, I dont know how I am going to raise a baby by myself, Im so happy i have brax,charlie,casey,ruby and april and Irene to help me.

'Heath you ready we have to leave, the funeral starts at 12,' Charlie said.

'Yes Im ready, Lets go' Heath replied

A few minutes later heath and rocco came out of the room,

'Mate, you ready to leave now' Brax said

'No, Il never be ready to say goodbye to her, but yes lets go' Heath replied.

Brax's POV; The drive to the church had being so quiet, I didnt no what to say to heath, As we all got out of the car and made our way into the curch everyone was sitting down all ready, We sat down and the priest began.

'Lets not morn bianca's life when there is so much to celebrate, Bianca died so young and tragicly before she left heath the love of her life with a beautiful little baby' The priest said.' Can we please take a few moments as we listen to the beautiful eulogy's from casey,Irene,April,Brax,Charlie and a very special eulogey from heath.

Casey: Bianca was one of the nicest people I know, she changed my brother in so many good ways, she didnt deserve to be taking and her little baby rocco and heath didnt deserve for her to leave, she was a great school teacher and she was funny.

Irene: I know bianca since she first moved to summerbay, her and her sister april had being living with me for the last few years, she was kind brave funny and kindhearted and I will miss her she left behind so much of her life and she was taking far to soon.

April: Bi Bianca was an amazing sister, she was the best I could ever ask for, She was not just my sister but also my best friend, we talked about almost everything together, I dont think my life will ever be the same again after losing her, but although we had so many memories together you were taking far to soon, You left your beautiful baby boy behind and heath, If your looking down on them you will see heath is doing such a great job of being a father you would be so so proud. I love you and miss you so much bianca.

Charlie: bianca was the bestest friend anyone could possiably ask for, she was beautiful and so funny, sometimes you wouldnt think we were 32 the stuff we talked about, before bianca got pregnent I remember we were talking about nothing one day and she randomly said to me imagine if ''you and brax had a baby and me and heath had a baby they would be the cutest kids ever she said, she was so funny and crazy, I will never forget this girl and I will miss her forever. love you

Brax: Bianca you were so kind and funny, You changed heath in so many ways so thank you, You left a beautiful baby before you died, you shouldnt have being taking from heath and rocco but you were.

'They were lovely words from the five of you, but we have one more eulogey from her soulmate heath

Heath:  
The first time I met bianca was at the singles night in angelo's she was so beautiful, I loved her smile, we were on and off for a long time, but we finally got together properly when she was 2 months pregnant, I remember the day I we found out she was pregnant, I was shocked at the news at first, maybe because I finally had to grow up, but after the news I was so happy, I didnt get a proper chance with darcy so I want to make it up with rocco, I will always miss her and I will never forget her, I cried at home for so long last night, I just wanted to swap places with her, She will be looking down on me and rocco and all her friends everyday, she will be missed so much, But I will miss her so much I am going to be the best dad rocco could ask for, I love you and miss you always bianca.

Ok so that was bianca's funeral, hope you liked it. I was going to have this a one shot but let me know if I should continue.

Review's guys. If people want me to continue pm me and give some idea's for chapter 2.

xxxx 


End file.
